Memorias
by Nessio
Summary: Serie de eventos raros sucedidos a los vengadores
1. TECNICO

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Marvel Comics pertenecen a Disney (lamentablemente), solo los ocupo para esta historia con fines de entretenimiento sin afán de lucro, la trama es completamente mía, así que por favor, no me demanden**

 **Nota: Este fic participa en el "** **Gimnasio de la torre: Área de duelos** **"** **del foro "La Torre Stark". En este duelo me enfrento a la siempre talentosa Trici a.k.a Nochedeinvierno13.**

"Memorias"

"Técnico"

Lo único que mantenía a Steve Rogers conectado a su pasado era esa vieja televisión.

Rumio su mala suerte, era de esos pocos días en los que podía actuar como una persona normal, preparar la cena, poner a enfriar un par de sodas y sintonizar su programa favorito; pero hoy no.

Esa televisión ya no sintonizaba ningún canal.

Intentó de todo: dándole unos golpes, moviendo la antena infinidad de veces, cambiando la tele de lugar pero nada, ese cacharro no pensaba revivir.

Fue cuando por su cabeza cruzó una gran idea: Llamar a la única persona capaz de solucionar sus problemas tecnológicos.

Así es, llamó a Tony Stark.

Para variar, como si de una broma de mal gusto se tratase, él susodicho llego frente al departamento del Capitán, vistiendo unos ajustadísimos calzoncillos que marcaban su…se entiende…y un simple cinturón con herramientas.

Steve solo se sonrojo y molesto cerró la puerta dejando a un Tony Stark con ganas de _repararle su asunto_ al Capi.


	2. ENVIDIA

**Nota: Segundo drabble correspondiente al duelo que disputo con Trici**

"Memorias"

"Envidia"

A veces, sólo a veces, deseaba ser una persona normal, de aquellas que tienen un trabajo común y corriente, con personas como las que salvaba en sus actos heroicos, con una familia, una pareja estable, un verdadero motivo por el cual luchar, un verdadero motivo por el cual vivir.

Pero, oh si, había un GRAN "pero" en todo el asunto: Bruce Banner NO era una persona normal

La rabia le invadía y es que la envidia nunca ha sido una buena consejera.

Se dio cuenta en el momento en el que estaba a punto de inyectarse esa "cura" que lo regresaría a la "normalidad", todo esto, orillado por sus deseos de cosas que no podía tener y aunque las consiguiese, estas solo serían pasajeras.

Bruce botó la jeringa a quien-sabe-donde, respirando hondo para controlarse y así evitar que el otro sujeto saliese.

Después de todo, también había motivos por los cuales no era conveniente volver a ser normal.


	3. PAPÁ

**Nota: Tercer drabble correspondiente al duelo que disputo con Trici**

"Memorias"

"Papá"

—Hola de nuevo…he de estar loco por hablarle a la nada, miro tu epitafio y debo desmentir algo que no es cierto: No eres un buen padre. Entiendo la situación de tener responsabilidades, de igual forma comprendo que no era tarea sencilla criar a un súper genio. Pero no estuviste ahí. Tenía dudas, si aun con mis grandes capacidades. En mis pocos tropiezos no me ayudaste. Siempre abandonado, en mis cumpleaños, pascuas, día de gracias, navidades y cuanto se te pueda ocurrir. No estuviste en mi graduación y para ti lo ideal fue dejarme a cargo de tu empresa para poderte jubilar. Pero ya no estas, una vez más te has largado, esta vez es definitiva. Pero ¿sabes algo? Ya no importa, tu ausencia, me ha hecho fuerte, me ha ayudado a ser quien soy y me ha dado las bases de no repetir tus pasos. Así es padre, vengo a decirte una noticia, la que creo es la más importante de toda mi vida: Vas a ser abuelo y gracias a tu ausencia me he dado cuenta de que seré un mejor papá de lo que tu llegaste a ser, porque tu no me enseñaste nada sobre el amor a los hijos.

Ya no hablo y solo pudo darle un manotazo a la lagrima rebelde que amenazaba con caer por su mejilla, había hecho catarsis con sus propias palabras.

Tony Stark se arrodilló y dejó un ramo de flores en la lápida que decía:

 _Howard Stark gran amigo, buen padre y un esposo amoroso._

Se alejó lentamente mientras su armadura se calzaba a su cuerpo, haciendo de cuenta que lo vivido hace unos pocos segundos nunca pasó.


End file.
